Cardin Winchester/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Team_CRDL,_cap.PNG|Team CRDL ending credit silhouette Twitter cardin open for input joke.png|"It's important to leave yourself open for input." cardin crdl vs pyrrha production.png|"Cardin you are so fabulous." Miscellaneous Dancey fancey crdl.png|Cardin dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Manga Chapters Manga 1 Cardin.png|Cardin in the manga Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga 2 Glynda.jpg Manga 2 Ruby vs Cardin.jpg|Cardin vs Ruby Manga 2 Cardin's Mace.jpg Manga 2 Ruby and Yang childhood.jpg Manga 2 Ruby defeats Cardin.jpg|Cardin defeated by Ruby Manga 12 cardin.png ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 03.png|Cardin on the third cover of ''Mirror Mirror side story. ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 2 (2018 manga), Cardin and Russell's cameo in the Locker room.png|Cardin makes a cameo in the 2018 manga Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda informs the students. about the Beacon Academy Initiation.png DC Comics Chapter 5: "Weiss: Part One Look At Me" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Cardin insults Weiss about her family name.jpg|Cardin insults Weiss about her family name. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss overheard Cardin badmouthing about Pyrrha.jpg|Cardin badmouthing and talking about Pyrrha to his classmates. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Team RWBY competing for the prize.jpg|Cardin competing for the prize. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss and Ruby fighting Grimms.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Cardin encounter a Grimm.jpg|Cardin encounter a Grimm. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Cardin's weapon get stuck in the ice.jpg|Cardin's weapon get stuck in the ice. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Cardin arrive at the next trial.jpg|Cardin, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake at the next trial. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Cardin stole Blake's weapon and slash the door.jpg|Cardin stole Blake's weapon and slash the door. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss competing against Cardin.jpg|Cardin competing against Weiss. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss mocks Cardin.jpg|Cardin gets mock by Weiss. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Cardin accused Weiss cheating the race.jpg|Cardin accused Weiss cheating the race. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_3687.png 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_3712.png Screenshots - Volume 1 The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_10496.png 1104_The_First_Step_12683.png|Cardin, about to be launched into the Initiation Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20331.png|Team CRDL formed Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_1047.png 1111 Jaunedice_1226.png 1111_Jaunedice_1385.png 1111_Jaunedice_1707.png 1111 Jaunedice_1924.png 1111 Jaunedice_2266.png 1111 Jaunedice_5757.png 1111 Jaunedice_5881.png 1111 Jaunedice_6306.png 1111 Jaunedice_6480.png 1111 Jaunedice_7228.png 1111 Jaunedice_8046.png Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_03766.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_04859.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_05539.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06433.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_11337.png 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_12366.png Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_05716.png|Glynda guiding teams through the Forever Fall. 1113_Forever_Fall_05802.png 1113 Forever Fall_06811.png 1113_Forever_Fall_07010.png 1113 Forever Fall_07639.png 1113 Forever Fall_08878.png 1113 Forever Fall_09677.png 1113_Forever_Fall_10086.png 1113 Forever Fall_10332.png Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_01015.png 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_01074.png 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_01759.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01852.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_02208.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_02542.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_02731.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_03058.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_03173.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_03203.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04047.png 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_04681.png 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_07209.png 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_07244.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07716.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00945.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon 01168.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01338.png Extracurricular V2 05 00004.png V2 05 00005.png V2 05 00012.png V2 05 00013.png V2 05 00015.png V2 05 00024.png V2 05 00025.png V2 05 00026.png V2 05 00027.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00079.png V3 11 00080.png V3 11 00083.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi Season 3 Transitions Chibi transition cardin.gif Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00001.png Chibi3E2 00002.png Chibi3E2 00003.png Chibi3E2 00005.png Chibi3E2 00006.png Chibi3E2 00007.png Chibi3E2 00008.png Chibi3E2 00009.png Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl Chibi3 06 00014.png Chibi3 06 00015.png|"I wanna learn from you! How to beat down those nerds and losers with style!" Chibi3 06 00016.png Chibi3 06 00017.png Chibi3 06 00018.png Chibi3 06 00019.png|"Holding stuff is easy!" Chibi3 06 00020.png|"Um... this isn't what it looks like?" Chibi3 06 00021.png|"Ow! My head! I use that sometimes!" Cousins of Chaos Chibi3 13 00011.png Chibi3 13 00012.png Chibi3 13 00013.png Play With Penny Chibi3 15 00031.png Chibi3 15 00032.png|"Hah! Take that, squirrel! " Chibi3 15 00033.png|Fore! Chibi3 15 00034.png|"Bye-bye, birdie!" Chibi3 15 00035.png Chibi3 15 00036.png|"Nailed ya, crow!" Chibi3 15 00037.png|"Animals are so stupid." Chibi3 15 00038.png Chibi3 15 00039.png Chibi3 15 00040.png RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00031.png Chibi3 16 00032.png Chibi3 16 00033.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Cardin Winchester images Category:Character images